You Know That Thing I'm Not Supposed To Touch?
by Heyit'skellie
Summary: Prompt: Cordelia's young daughter brings Misty back and she's the only one who can hear/see her. Foxxay. CHAPTER FOUR NOW UP.
1. Chapter 1

Sara walked into her mother's room after she had gone down to her office for the day. She shut the door behind her and looked up at the pottery that she knew she wasn't allowed to touch. She'd tried to once when she was younger and her mother had freaked out before telling her that what was inside the urn was very precious to her. She'd nodded at her mother then and had never touched the thing again.

But now? Something was drawing her to the forbidden item and she had to know what it was. She glanced around the room to make sure she was alone before pulling the stool from in front of the vanity over to the dresser to stand on. She climbed up and grabbed the urn before sitting in the floor with it.

"Okay. Now what are you?" She studied the intricate design of vines and flowers along the side and turned it as she looked. "Well, it's pretty," She scrunched her nose up in thought and finally opened the lid, "Okay, then," She looked down at the ashes in the urn and pursed her lips. "Maybe I should just," She let her hands hover over the vase and breathed in deeply. When she opened her eyes moments later, the ashes were gone. "Oops."

She put the lid on the vase and looked up before freezing and scooting backwards slightly, "Umm, who are ya?" Sara looked up at the wild blonde before her with wide eyes and briefly considered yelling for her mother, but then she'd know that the girl had messed with her things.

Sara swallowed and shrunk back away from the woman, "Sara Goode," She heard the woman gasp and watched as she sat down in the floor in front of her, "Who are you?" The girl was still looking at her uncertainly.

"I'm Misty," Sara gasped and sat forward immediately and looked at the woman closely.

"You're her!" Misty looked confused, "You're the one that mommy cries over at night and won't tell me about," Misty's eyes welled up with tears.

"She cries?" Sara just nodded, "How do ya know about me then?"

"Aunt Zoe told me," Misty nodded.

"So Cordelia is your mother?" The girl nodded again and stood before placing the urn back where it had been and returning the stool to its place in front of the vanity, "How old are ya?"

"Six."

"Ya talk like you're a lot older than six," Sara just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Mommy insists that I speak like a person and not like some 'hooligan' I think is how she put it," Misty giggled.

"She would," Sara was looking at the woman in wonder when the bedroom door opened. Cordelia stepped in and looked at Sara.

"What are you doing in here?" Sara looked back and forth between her mother and Misty. 'She should definitely see her'. She thought for a moment.

"I was looking for a hair tie. I can't find any of mine," Cordelia stepped over to the vanity and opened the top drawer before handing the girl the item she wanted.

"I swear you lose them as fast as I buy them," Misty was watching the encounter with wide eyes.

"She looks so beautiful," Sara felt her eyebrows lift but quickly pulled her face back to a neutral expression when her mother looked back to her.

"Greenhouse date at the normal time?" Cordelia grabbed the file she'd left beside the bed the night before and looked at her daughter.

"Sure thing. I'll be there," Cordelia nodded and placed a kiss to Sara's hair as she passed her. Misty was now standing and as Cordelia walked passed her, her steps faltered slightly.

"Do you smell that?" Sara looked at her confused, "It smells like wild flowers," The girl felt her eyes widen and saw the swamp witch smile slightly.

"Umm, yeah. I thought it was a new perfume or something?" Cordelia furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Don't get into any trouble today. And don't think Queenie won't tell on you if you do," Sara nodded as her mother left and looked back to Misty.

"She can't see you," Misty shrugged, "Maybe I didn't bring you all the way back. Come with me."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty followed the girl around the house as they tried to see if anyone else could see her. No one could. The swamp witch wouldn't let that deter her though. She'd finally gotten out of that lab and she had no plans to go back.

She followed the girl into the greenhouse after dinner and noticed that nothing had really changed, "She doesn't let anyone take classes in here. It's kind of like her safe space I guess," Misty nodded.

"Did she name ya after a Fleetwood Mac song?" The girl just nodded.

"It was your favorite right?" Misty just nodded grinning, "She named me after you too," Misty furrowed her eyebrows, "Sara Day Goode."

"She named ya after me?" Sara just nodded and walked to a large potted plant. She leaned over it and examined the petals and stems, "Ya look like her ya know?" The girl just nodded. She had Cordelia's blonde hair and brown eyes and Misty felt herself wanting to pinch the girl's cute little cheeks.

"Please don't," Misty grimaced, she didn't realize she'd said that out loud, "We need to figure out why I'm the only one that can see you." She gestured for Misty to take a seat and sat on the stool beside her, "Do you have magic?" Misty shrugged and reached for one of the droopy plants on the table before her. She breathed the life back into it and the girl looked frustrated, "I don't get it. If you're alive enough to have magic, why can't they see you?"

"I don't know, darlin'," Sara looked up smirking at the term of endearment but Misty didn't notice as she studied the plant she'd just been working on, "How is she?" Sara looked at her for a long moment.

"I think she's okay. There are some days where you can just tell she's not, but she's really good at covering it up. But overall, I'd have to say she's okay," Misty just nodded and heard someone enter the room.

"Who are you talking to, bear?" Misty raised her eyebrows and the girl waited until her mother wasn't looking to mouth, 'Sara-bear' to her. The woman laughed and nodded.

"Umm, no one. I was practicing the incantation," Cordelia nodded and took the seat on the other side of Sara and Misty grinned at the two of them.

"Y'all are too cute for words!" Sara breathed out a quiet laugh that she was thankful Cordelia didn't notice. She glared playfully at Misty who just nodded and mimed zipping her lips.

"How was your day, Sara-bear?"

"Different," She didn't elaborate and her mother stared at her for a moment before shrugging and looking down at the plant that Misty had brought back.

"Do you smell that? It's that smell again. Like flowers?" Sara looked up at her mother like she was crazy.

"We're in a greenhouse," Cordelia stifled a laugh and pulled the girl to her side in a hug.

"You're right. How silly of me," Sara just nodded and looked to Misty.

"Ya dodged that bullet," She widened her eyes at the woman with a 'you said you'd be quiet' look on her face, "Sorry."

The two worked beside each other for a while before Sara spoke up, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Cordelia didn't look up and Sara decided to just go with it.

"Have you ever brought.. I don't know.. Brought someone half back from the dead?" Misty threw her hand over her mouth so she didn't laugh at the girl's question and Cordelia's reaction to it.

"What? No, I haven't. Why would you ask?" Sara managed to keep the panic off of her face.

"Umm I was reading about Resurgence earlier and I was wondering if that was possible," Cordelia just shook her head.

"I'm not really sure, bear. I've never brought someone half back," Sara just nodded and shrugged at Misty who just nodded to the girl.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara smiled as her mother left her room that night. She turned to Misty who was sat in the arm chair near her bed, "You can sleep in the bed. It's pretty big," Misty grinned and got up before lying down beside the girl. She smiled as the girl shifted and snuggled into her side.

"Are ya a cuddler or what?" Sara pulled back slightly and scrunched her face up.

"Does it bother you?" Misty shook her head laughingly, "Then yes," The swamp witch giggled and wrapped an arm around the little girl as she moved back into her side, "I'll try to figure this out tomorrow."

"That's okay, Sara. We'll figure it out eventually."

oooOOooOOooo

They had no luck the next day either, "Are you hungry?" Misty nodded and the girl grabbed an extra sandwich before leading out to the greenhouse. "I don't get how you can have magic, and be hungry, and tired, and I know you're here. But no one else can see you!" Misty watched in amusement as the girl paced the floor. "This is crazy!" The door to the greenhouse opened and Cordelia walked in and looked at her still pacing daughter.

"Okay, bear. What's up? And the truth this time?" Sara looked to the side at Misty who just shrugged at her. The girl took a seat next to the swamp witch and had to stop her mother from sitting on Misty.

"Why don't you sit here instead?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow but gave up and sat on the other side of the girl. Sara scrunched her face up and took a deep breath. She looked up to her mother with the sweetest smile she could muster.

"I'm not falling for that. What's going on?" Sara's shoulders fell and she looked down at her lap before answering.

"You know that vase in your bedroom? The one I'm not supposed to touch?" Cordelia's eyes went wide.

"You didn't break it did you?" Sara shook her head quickly.

"No, mommy, I didn't break it," Cordelia relaxed somewhat and looked to the girl expectantly. "I don't really know how to explain it so I'm just going to tell you everything that I know," Cordelia nodded, "I keep having dreams about it and I figured after the third one that they weren't just dreams anymore," Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows but didn't say anything, "Something in me kept telling me that I needed to do something with it. And before you get all huffy, I still didn't break it and it's still in your room," She heard Misty laugh at the use of the word 'huffy', "Umm. I went in your room yesterday and I got it down and I just did what I thought I should do. That's when you found me yesterday."

Cordelia was silent for a long time, "What did you do?" Sara glanced over at Misty who was propped up on her elbow watching the two of them.

"I brought her back," She whispered it, but Cordelia heard her loud and clear.

"You brought who back?" Sara looked at her in disbelief.

"Misty, duh," She apologized when she saw Cordelia's stern look. The Supreme looked at her in confusion.

"So where is she if you brought her back then?"

"She's right here," Sara pointed over her shoulder where Misty was looking at them still.

"Alright, Sara, it's not funny. What did you actually do that you're trying to cover up with all of this?" Sara looked at her with wide eyes and turned around to look at Misty.

"She doesn't believe me!" Misty just laughed.

"What'd ya expect, shorty? She can't see me and she's stressed," Sara glared.

"I'm six. I'm not short, you're just tall," She turned around to see Cordelia propped on her elbows watching her with a stern look on her face. She gave up and buried her face in her hands before Sara looked back to Misty. "Okay, so how do I get her to believe me then, giant?" Misty laughed loudly before standing in front of Sara and looking over to Cordelia who still had her face buried in her hands.

"Tell her it's Gardenias," Sara looked at her in confusion, "The flowers she keeps smellin'," The girl nodded.

"She says to tell you that it's Gardenias, the flowers you smelled earlier," Cordelia just shook her head and didn't look up. Sara looked back to Misty and shrugged.

"Tell her that's some stinky shit," Sara laughed out loud.

"I don't think I can say that," Cordelia glanced over at her glaring before looking back down.

"Fine. Tell her we make a great team," Sara nodded.

She stared at her mother for a long moment, "Mommy? She says we make a great team," Cordelia's body stiffened at that and Misty grinned. She moved to Cordelia's side and ran a hand lightly over her cheekbone. Cordelia breathed in deeply again and smelled the Gardenias from earlier. She shook her head without opening her eyes.

"No, she's not here. I'll open my eyes and she'll be gone. Like she always is," Misty looked to Sara who was staring at her mother.

"I promise never ta leave again, Miss Cordelia," Cordelia's eyes snapped open and she looked at the swamp witch in front of her. She hesitated only a moment before throwing herself into Misty's arms.

"Oh my God, you're here. You're actually here!" Misty laughed and nodded. She felt Cordelia pull away and watched as she picked her daughter up before twirling her around. "I'm so sorry, Sara-bear! You were trying to tell me something really important and I wouldn't listen," Sara just shook her head.

"It's okay, mommy. I know it was a little farfetched," Misty laughed at that and nodded, "You should probably tell her now," Cordelia looked back to her daughter.

"Tell her what, bear?" Sara looked at her incredulously.

"Tell her that you love her?" Cordelia's eyes widened and she bit her lip as she refused to look at Misty. Sara rolled her eyes and looked up at the swamp witch who was grinning widely, "Well, she does. You love her too right?" Misty looked to Sara and to Cordelia who still wouldn't look her way. She stepped up beside them and took the girl into her own arms. She gave her a big hug.

"This is one heck of a kid ya got here," Cordelia just nodded, "She's right. I love ya. I love ya so much," Cordelia finally looked up to see her daughter grinning in Misty's arms and the swamp witch looked to Sara too, "And believe it or not, I love ya too. Already. You're one of a kind," Sara grinned and looked at her mother expectantly. Cordelia swallowed trying to suppress her tears and finally let her smile break across her face.

"I love you too, Misty."


	2. Chapter 2

Cordelia finally broke her gaze from Misty to look at her grinning daughter, "How did you do it, Sara? I tried so many times before," Sara just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just somehow knew that I had to be the one to do it. There was something in that Resurgence book about a child's innocence. I don't really remember what it said exactly," Cordelia nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"That doll you wanted? It's yours," Sara laughed and Misty adjusted her on her hip.

"You can put me down you know?" Misty just laughed and nodded.

"You're one who's the cuddler here," Sara felt her eyes go wide and Cordelia laughed as she looked to Misty in confusion.

"She has been here since yesterday. I couldn't just let her sleep in the chair," Sara was the one who answered and Cordelia nodded.

"So, you've been given the bear hug treatment then?" Misty laughed and nodded as Sara glared at them. Her face suddenly lit up.

"Aunt Zoe's going to freak when she sees you!"

oooOOooOOooo

The three finally left the greenhouse and Sara ran into the house yelling out, "Uncle Kyle!" ahead of them. Misty grinned and grabbed Cordelia's hand who smiled up at her before they walked into the house behind the girl. They entered as Kyle came down the stairs with Sara thrown over his shoulder and stopped when he saw Misty. "I tried to tell you, you big goof," Kyle stood there dumbfounded. "Can you at least put me down while you stare?" The boy laughed and sat the girl to her feet before she ran off in another direction into the house.

"How?" Misty just grinned and shrugged.

"Sara did it," Kyle grinned and nodded.

"Of course she did," He moved quickly to embrace Misty and swung her around in a hug as she laughed loudly, "I'm glad you're back. Oh! I fixed Stevie," Misty giggled.

"You fixed my tape player?" Kyle nodded and moved away from Misty just in time for her to be hit by the force that was Zoe.

"Misty!" The swamp witch grinned as Zoe hugged her and she heard Sara coming toward the room.

"I did it, Aunt Queenie!"

"You did what, runt?" She heard the girl huff in annoyance.

"Why do you people insist on telling me that I'm short? I'm not short, I'm six," Misty laughed and Queenie looked up and noticed her for the first time.

"Damn, you did do it," Cordelia shot a look to Queenie who looked down to Sara, "Sorry," The girl just shrugged.

"At least you didn't try to get me to say it like someone else did," Misty had the decency to look sheepish and Cordelia just shook her head. Queenie stepped up to the swamp witch and hugged her.

"You look good for someone who's been in hell for six years," Misty laughed lightly and nodded in thanks.

"Where's Maddi?" Zoe grinned at the nickname. Sara answered her.

"Madison claims that she needed a spa day after teaching the one class she had this morning," The swamp witch nodded.

"Madison? Not Aunt Madison?" Sara wrinkled her nose.

"Well if I call her Aunt Madison she calls me Clara," Misty laughed.

"She would."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty caught up with her old friends and met most of the new girls. They were now sitting around the table having dinner. Sara watched in amazement as Misty ate triple what the rest of them ate and Cordelia just laughed when she caught the girl's look.

"I reacted the same way the first time I saw her eat, bear," Misty glanced up and just shrugged before going back to her food. The door opened and they heard the sound of heels clacking against the hard wood floor. Misty glanced up when the clacking stopped and saw a shocked Madison standing in the door.

"Maddi!" Misty squealed and jumped up before grabbing the girl in a hug and finally feeling Madison hug her back and laugh.

"I'll never understand how that friendship works," Cordelia nodded at Zoe as they watched the two women interact.

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" Misty just laughed.

"Hi, Misty. How are ya? It's been a while. Oh, I'm fine, Maddi. Thanks for askin'. How are ya?" Madison just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, swampy. I guess it's not awful to see you," Misty shook her head at the girl playfully as they took their seats at the table, "You look hot after being in hell that long. No pun intended," Misty blushed and Zoe laughed before shooting the actress a glare, "No offense, but how are you here?" Misty gestured to Sara.

"I did it, _Aunt Maddi_ ," Madison glared at the girl who was smirking at her. Kyle laughed from the other side of the table and high fived the girl who laughed as well.

"Okay, _Little_ _Clara_ ," The girl glared at her, "You asked for that one. I bet Cordelia's just over the moon at this little discovery we've made here."

"Madison!" Zoe glared at her and the girl shrugged before looking back to the Supreme expectantly. Cordelia blushed lightly and Sara laughed beside her. She nodded to the actress who grinned.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara, Misty, and Cordelia sat up in the living room well past the little girl's bedtime just talking and catching up. Sara watched as her mother smiled more than she had in a long time and Misty just laughed along with her. She tried to stifle a yawn and Cordelia finally looked up at the clock.

"It's way past your bedtime, Sara," Sara just nodded and stood before kissing her mother's cheek and doing the same to Misty who grinned widely at the girl as she climbed up the stairs.

"She's precious, Cordelia," Cordelia just nodded as she too watched her daughter leave. She turned back to Misty and yawned as she went to speak.

"I suppose it's past my bedtime too," Misty giggled and nodded watching as the Supreme stood. She glanced back at Misty who was still sat on the couch and walked back to stand in front of her, "You coming?" Misty looked up in confusion. "The house is pretty full; your old room with Queenie has another girl in it. You can share with me," Misty nodded in understanding and took the outstretched hand before walking up the stairs with the Supreme.

They entered the room and Cordelia stepped into the bathroom to change. She came out a few moments later dressed in silk pajama shorts and a black camisole. Misty was looking at the urn on the high shelf and Cordelia walked up beside her. She watched Misty's face and leaned in to place a kiss to her cheek causing the swamp witch to grin and look down at her.

"I said it yesterday when ya couldn't hear me, but ya look so beautiful," Cordelia blushed and brought a hand up to cup Misty's face.

"Thank you, Misty. You're still gorgeous as always," Misty grinned and looked down at the Supreme's attire.

"Oh. I don't have anythin' ta sleep in," Cordelia grinned and moved into her closet before coming back out with a box in her hands. She sat it on the bed and gestured to it.

"I didn't keep everything. Your favorite skirts and tops and a few shawls are here. I can lend you some sleep shorts for the night?" Misty nodded and opened the box. She pulled out a few shawls and grinned at being able to see them again. "Oh! And I have your Stevie shawl too," She watched as Cordelia made her way to the top of the bed and pulled the silky material from under her pillow. She looked up sheepishly as she handed the item to Misty.

The swamp witch grinned before stepping forward and wrapping it around Cordelia's shoulders, "Keep it," Cordelia grinned and folded it delicately before putting it in her top dresser drawer. She opened another drawer and grabbed a pair of shorts which she handed to Misty. "Thanks!" The swamp witch grabbed a tank top from the box and stepped into the bathroom. She came back out to see Cordelia setting the box down off of the bed and walked up to her before pulling the woman into a hug.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty's shoulders and breathed in deeply, "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you," Misty wrapped her arms more tightly around Cordelia and dropped a kiss into her hair.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I promise ta never leave ya again," Cordelia nodded into her neck and pulled back. She pulled the covers back on the bed and slid into it before looking up to Misty and gesturing for her to get in too. Misty settled down next to her and tentatively draped an arm over the woman's waist. She felt Cordelia scoot closer to her and met brown eyes. "I love ya," Cordelia leaned forward and brought their lips together for the first time. Misty grinned into the kiss and Cordelia pulled back smiling at her.

"I love you too, Misty. Get some sleep."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty heard the door open as she lay awake late that night. She glanced up and saw Sara move into the room. The girl noticed she was awake, "Sorry, I had a nightmare," Misty nodded and motioned the girl over. Misty lifted the girl into the bed and Sara settled between the two of them.

"Me too," Sara nodded and snuggled into Misty's side and felt the woman wrap and arm around her.

"Thanks, Misty," Misty grinned at the whisper that was barely spoken and the two eventually fell back to sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke as the sun shone through the window in her bedroom and opened her eyes to see her daughter there snuggled into Misty's side. She grinned at the sight and shifted closer to them in the bed. The Supreme noticed that Sara was already awake and just staring at Misty. She looked back at her mother when she felt her move and grinned at her.

"Nightmare?" Sara nodded and rolled slightly in Misty's embrace to lie on her back and look over at her mother.

"She was awake when I came in here last night. She said she had one too," Cordelia looked at Misty's sleeping face and nodded, "I didn't notice how pretty she was, mommy," Cordelia laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"It's not like you to lie in bed after you wake up?" Sara nodded in agreement.

"Well, she's got a pretty good grip on me. And she said I was the cuddler," Sara rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless and Cordelia grinned.

"Why don't you wake her up then, bear?" Sara looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Cordelia raised her eyebrows, "She sleeps like a ton of bricks," Cordelia let out a full laugh at that and reached a hand over to run her fingers through Misty's hair. The swamp witch's nose twitched slightly and she slowly opened her eyes, "How'd you do that?" Cordelia just laughed.

"She's always 'slept like a ton of bricks' as you put it. You just have to figure out what works," Misty was still blinking herself awake and finally pulled her hand away from Sara to rub at her face.

"Oh, thank God! I gotta go!" Sara leaped up from the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving behind a laughing Cordelia and a still sleepily confused Misty. Misty looked back to Cordelia and grinned softly at her through sleepy eyes.

Cordelia leaned forward and brought her lips to Misty's in a sweet kiss. She pulled back to see the woman grinning widely now and snuggled into her side, "Sara said you had a nightmare last night?" Misty looked down and just nodded. Cordelia lifted her chin with a hand and made Misty look at her, "Hey. You were there for a long time. It's okay to have nightmares. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Ya looked so pretty," Cordelia blushed and pecked Misty's lips again, "I'm okay. It wasn't that bad," Cordelia looked at her for a long moment before nodding and hearing the bathroom door open again before she felt a small body jump back onto the bed.

"I'm hungry," Cordelia looked at her daughter.

"And I suppose you want me to feed you?" Sara nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Well, yeah," Cordelia just shook her head and climbed from the bed.

"Go get dressed then, baby," Sara nodded and left the room leaving the two women behind. Cordelia stepped back out of her closet dressed and moved to sit next to Misty, "I know you're hungry," Misty nodded with a grin on her face, "I guess I should feed you too?"

Misty's eyes went wide, "Ya don't have ta. I can find somethin' else," Cordelia held up a hand and Misty stopped. She placed a kiss to the swamp witch's cheek.

"I'm kidding, Misty. You're a member of this coven. You can eat whatever you want," Misty grinned at her and cupped her cheek in her hand. She ran her thumb over the woman's cheek bone and the Supreme grinned at her, "Are you going to get dressed?" Misty nodded and leaned in to bring the woman into a sweet kiss. She pulled back and got up from the bed before grabbing a skirt and top and moved into the bathroom.

Misty stepped back out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Cordelia's waist before hugging her to her. She breathed in deeply and felt Cordelia rest her head on her shoulder, "Can I hold you forever?" Misty laughed lightly and tightened her hold on Cordelia.

"I think your daughter would object ta that. You're supposed ta be feedin' her," Cordelia laughed as well but made no move to leave Misty's embrace. She breathed in the scent that was Misty and felt her body relax completely. The door opened.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but you said you'd feed me," Cordelia laughed and pulled away from Misty to look at Sara.

"You better start running or I'll squish you between us," Sara laughed and left the room. Cordelia grabbed Misty's hand and led her out of the room, "Come on, I have to go feed my two bottomless pits."

oooOOooOOooo

"Mommy, will you take me to the park today?" Cordelia looked to her daughter as the three of them sat having breakfast.

"I'm sorry, bear. I have so much work to do today. I can take you later this week?" Sara nodded and took another bite of her food. Cordelia watched her for a moment and sighed. Sara looked sideways at Misty who was watching the conversation between mother and daughter. She bit her lip and looked back to her mother.

"Can Misty take me?" Cordelia looked back to her daughter and then to Misty who shrugged at her.

"That's up to Misty, sweet heart. And no pouting at her to get your way," Sara turned to Misty with a grin on her face.

"Will you take me?" Misty looked at her.

"I can't drive?" Sara laughed.

"You don't have to. It's around the corner," Misty nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take ya," Cordelia grinned.

"You don't have to do that you know. It's okay to tell her no," Misty looked to Sara and back to Cordelia.

"But look at her face," Misty pointed at the girl and Cordelia groaned.

"She's already broke. You broke her already, bear. Just don't let her have a pet," Misty nodded and gasped.

"Gypsy was goin' ta have babies when I left. I bet they're really big now," Misty looked down in thought and Cordelia groaned again.

"You are not taking her to see a bunch of adolescent alligators," Misty pouted at her.

"You have alligators?!" Misty nodded and the two of them turned their pouts to Cordelia. She glared at them for a moment.

"Fine. We can go this weekend," Sara high fived Misty and the woman grinned at Cordelia, "No alligators allowed back at the Academy though!"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked down the street beside Sara and looked up as they rounded the corner to see a large park. She looked down to a grinning Sara and nodded before the girl ran off. She walked over to the girl who had sat down on a swing and offered to push her which the girl accepted immediately.

Misty sat down on one of the benches when another girl ran up to play with Sara. The swamp witch looked around at all of the children and parents sat around as well. She smiled at the feeling of being in nature again and looked back to the jungle gym to see kids stood around in a circle looking down at something. She didn't see Sara and got up to walk over.

The kids parted for the adult and Misty gasped when she saw that Sara was what they had all been looking at. She looked up and the kids slowly walked off as she dropped to her knees next to the girl, "What happened?" Sara looked up with unshed tears in her eyes and let her hands fall from her knees. Misty looked at the bloody knees and back up to the girl's face.

"I fell. It hurts, Misty," The swamp witch held her arms out and hugged the girl to her before standing with her in her arms. She felt the girl hug her closer and started back toward the Academy with Sara still in her arms. She looked at the girl who was still trying to hold back her tears.

"Ya can cry if ya want. I know it hurts," Sara nodded and a tear finally escaped brown eyes. Misty hugged her closer as she walked.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked upstairs with the girl after they decided not to bother Cordelia. She sat her down on the bathroom counter and looked at her. "Where does your mommy keep all the band aids and antibiotic stuff?" Sara pointed to the medicine cabinet and Misty nodded before moving to open it. She grabbed the peroxide and two band aids along with an antibiotic ointment. She also grabbed a wash cloth and wet it before sitting down in front of the girl.

She gently touched the girl's knee with the cloth and the girl flinched. Misty looked up to her, "Sorry," The swamp witch shook her head.

"Nothin' ta apologize for, Sara. It hurt and ya flinched. I would've done the same thin'," Sara nodded and Misty wiped away the blood from the girl's knees, "It doesn't look too bad but I bet it hurt a lot," Sara nodded again and Misty grabbed the peroxide to clean the wounds a little better. Sara grinned down at her as Misty grabbed the ointment to put some on her knees and finally placed two bandages on the girl's knees.

Misty leaned forward and placed a kiss to each band aid and stood up before picking the girl up from the counter again, "Thanks, Misty," The swamp witch nodded.

"Any time, Sara. Ya wanna make some lunch with me? Cordelia shouldn't have ta do everythin'," The girl nodded and Misty headed to the kitchen with her.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara pushed the door to Cordelia's office open and waited for the Supreme to look up from her desk, "We made lunch," Cordelia's eyes went wide.

"Who is we? Please tell me Madison didn't try to cook again," Sara laughed.

"No, I wouldn't let her burn your kitchen down. Misty and I made spaghetti," Cordelia grinned and saved her work before getting up and following her daughter to the kitchen. She climbed up onto a stool and Cordelia finally noticed the bright purple band aids.

"What happened?" Sara caught her gaze and looked down.

"Oh. I fell off the jungle gym. It's okay though, Misty cleaned them," Cordelia looked to Misty who sat a plate in front of her before taking her own seat.

"What's up with the bright band aids?" Sara pointed to Misty who looked at her in confusion.

"They were in the cabinet. Are they not yours?" Sara shrugged and Cordelia spoke up.

"Yes, I bought them for her but she never lets me put them on her. I always have to use the regular ones."

"Ya get hurt often then?"

"I'm kind of accident prone," Misty laughed.

"Why do you always make me use the other ones but you let her use the cute ones?" Sara shrugged.

"I didn't want to be rude to the person who was cleaning my knees," Cordelia glared playfully and Misty laughed at her.

"Well, okay then. Did you have fun at the park?" Sara nodded.

"Oh! Thanks, Misty. I forgot to tell you after I fell," Misty grinned at the girl and nodded, "And thanks for carrying me all the way here," Cordelia looked at her in disbelief.

"It's scraped knees, Misty. She could have walked," Misty shook her head.

"Nope. She was cryin' and look at her face!" Cordelia rolled her eyes exasperated.

"You've got her wrapped," Sara grinned and looked to Misty who smiled back at her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke from a nightmare and rolled to look at Cordelia. She looked so peaceful. The woman sighed and rolled from the bed before leaving the room quietly and walking downstairs to the kitchen. She grabbed some cereal and sat at the counter as she ate.

Misty heard footsteps and looked up to see a sleepy looking Sara enter the room, "Did I wake ya? I'm sorry," Sara shook her head.

"No I had a bad dream and I saw that the light was on down here," Misty nodded and reached for the girl when she stepped to her side. She sat her on her lap and Sara picked up her spoon before taking a bite of the woman's cereal.

"Yeah, Sara, ya can have some," Misty laughed and Sara just shrugged before turning in her lap to face her and wrapping her arms around the woman. She leaned into Misty and the swamp witch grinned down at her. She ran a hand through blonde hair and felt Sara relax and slowly fall back to sleep in her lap.

Misty got up with the girl in her arms and put her bowl in the sink before moving to lay down on the couch with the girl. She looked down at the little girl and grinned before falling back to sleep.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair. She opened her eyes to see Cordelia kneeling beside her and looked down to see Sara still asleep. Cordelia looked at her curiously and Misty just grinned.

"I couldn't sleep and I was in the kitchen when she came down here. She fell asleep in my arms," Cordelia nodded and grinned at her.

"Anyone else would have woke her up and made her go back to bed," Misty just shrugged and sat up causing Sara to wrap her arms more tightly around her without waking up. "She doesn't usually sleep this long. Do you want me to wake her up?" Misty shook her head.

"Nah, she's fine. She was up late, let her sleep," Cordelia nodded and leaned in to place a kiss to Misty's cheek.

"You're great. Thank you. I'll go make some breakfast," Misty grinned at her and looked down at the sleeping girl as Cordelia left the room. She felt Sara shift a few minutes later and the girl brought her hands up to rub at her eyes before looking up at Misty.

"Morning," Misty grinned at the still half asleep girl, "Do I smell pancakes?" Misty nodded.

"Cordelia's makin' breakfast," Sara grinned and burrowed back into Misty for a moment. She pulled back a few minutes later and reached up to place a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"Thanks, Misty," The swamp witch just nodded before standing with the girl in her arms and walking into the kitchen where Cordelia was plating pancakes. Misty put her on a stool and sat next to her before Cordelia joined them. She dropped a kiss to her daughter's head and the girl grinned up at her.

"Alright, bear. I have some time today and I know I promised you a doll. Do you want to go to the mall?" Sara nodded quickly and Cordelia laughed before looking to Misty who was practically inhaling her breakfast, "You want to come with us?" Misty looked at Sara who nodded before Misty agreed.

oooOOooOOooo

The three walked back into the Academy later and Sara ran ahead. Misty heard a groan come from the other room and walked in to see Madison there with Sara sat beside her, "Doesn't she have enough of those?" Sara just grinned and handed the doll to Madison who looked at it for a minute, "Brenleigh," Misty looked at Sara in confusion and Madison huffed, "She makes me name the plastic hunks of junk."

"Aww, Maddi the doll name expert," Misty ruffled the actress' hair playfully causing her to scowl. She reached a hand out to cover Sara's eyes and flipped Misty the bird causing the swamp witch to laugh loudly before she smacked her on the shoulder, "Stop that," She giggled again and Madison finally uncovered the girl's eyes to reveal her glare.

"Alright, I have work to do. Don't break anything!" Cordelia threw out over her shoulder as she walked into her office and Misty took the other seat next to Madison.

"Will you do my nails, Madison?" The woman glared at her and finally nodded. She squealed and ran off to grab some polish. Misty raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"She's usually quiet while I do her nails," Misty just stared at her, "Fine, never repeat this," Misty nodded grinning. Madison looked around to make sure no one was there, "I might actually love the little squirt. She grows on you," Misty smiled widely.

"I knew ya weren't completely heartless," Madison rolled her eyes and Sara walked back into the room with a large basket of nail polish. Misty's eyes went wide.

"What? I like nail polish," Sara nodded at Madison's statement and sat down across from her and put her hands out. Madison shook her head and picked out a bright purple. She looked over to Misty, "You want yours done too? You could probably use some nail work after being in hell for six years."

"I dunno. I don't really wear nail polish," Madison grinned.

"Then we're definitely doing this."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty looked down at her nails that were now painted like daisies. "I can't believe I let ya talk me into this," Madison smirked and Sara looked over at the swamp witch's nails.

"I like them," Madison nodded at the girl and looked back to Misty.

"See, they're nice. I could have painted something dirty on them. At least you actually like flowers," Misty glared at the actress and finally nodded at her, "Of course, they'll never actually stay done with your awful attraction to dirt and animals," Madison rolled her eyes and the young girl laughed at the two of them.

Misty got up and opened at cabinet before Madison spoke up, "We moved them. Two doors to your left," Misty opened the door Madison specified and pulled down a bagel.

"How did you know that's what she wanted?" Madison just smirked.

"Some things never change," Misty sat back down and took a bite from her bagel before she smiled

"Maddi just doesn't want ta admit that we're friends and she likes me," The actress glared at her and put all of her nail polish back in the basket.

"I have things to do. Don't eat too many, Misty. Wouldn't want you to get fat," Misty scowled and rolled her eyes before looking back to Sara.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke the next morning to see Cordelia already awake and watching her with big brown eyes. Misty grinned and pulled her closer with the arm wrapped around her waist. The Supreme laughed lightly and placed a kiss to Misty's lips. "Good morning."

"Mornin', darlin'," Cordelia grinned at the endearment and snuggled farther into Misty's arms. She felt the swamp witch reciprocate and wrap her arms more tightly around her as well. Cordelia heard the bedroom door open and looked up to see Sara there.

"Do you know where my yellow sandals are?" Cordelia smirked at her.

"One is in my bathroom and one is downstairs in the laundry room. I'll never understand how you do that," Sara just grinned before walking into the bathroom and coming back out with the shoe in question.

"Thanks, mommy," Cordelia shook her head as the girl left and rolled away from Misty.

"I better get dressed, she'll be back up here in a minute ready to go," Misty looked confused and Cordelia bent down to kiss her before answering, "I take her out for breakfast on Wednesday mornings because classes start later," Misty nodded and Cordelia stepped into her closet to dress. She came back out to see Misty snuggled back into the bed and laughed. "You're invited you know?"

"I wouldn't wanna impose on your mother daughter time," Cordelia shook her head with a grin and heard little feet running back into her room. Sara jumped up on the bed and hugged Cordelia before looking over to Misty.

"Why aren't you dressed yet? Food's waiting, Misty," Cordelia laughed.

"I guess that answers that question," Misty just nodded and drug herself from the bed.

oooOOooOOooo

The rest of the week went smoothly and Cordelia woke on Saturday dreading having to take the two girls down to the swamp. She rolled over to face Misty only to find the woman's side of the bed empty.

Cordelia came down the stairs now dressed to see Misty and Sara in the kitchen making pancakes. Sara sat on the counter beside the stove with the batter in her hands and Misty was working the stove. They looked up when Cordelia entered and Sara grinned.

"Misty let me design the pancakes."

"Oh, Lord," Misty just grinned and handed the woman a plate with a bunny shaped pancake on it. "This doesn't look half bad, bear," Sara just grinned and Misty flipped the last pancake off of the frying pan before sitting Sara down to her feet. She grabbed her own plate and sat beside her mother and Misty sat down on her other side with her dinosaur pancakes.

"I'm sure you're both up extra early because you wanted to clean and do chores," Sara grimaced.

"Ew. No," Misty laughed loudly and Cordelia just shook her head.

"I'm so going to regret agreeing to this trip to the swamp."

oooOOooOOooo

Sara had had a fit when she saw all of the wild flowers in the swamp. She'd had an even bigger fit when she saw Misty's shack covered in wild flowers that had over grown. "It's like something from a movie," Cordelia just nodded.

Misty opened the door and grinned widely before kneeling beside a large gator. Cordelia picked her daughter up and stepped back from the reptile. Sara looked on in wonder as Misty ran her hand along its body and looked at Cordelia who looked slightly disgusted. The swamp witch looked up and smirked before gesturing for her to put Sara down. The girl immediately moved to Misty's side and she guided her on how to pet the gator.

"This is Gypsy. It's likely that most of her babies have moved on by now. Gators don't usually stay around the swamp that they were born in," Sara nodded in amazement and heard Cordelia step into the shack and take a wide path around the gator to sit down on the old bed and watch them.

"I wish you two wouldn't touch her," Sara just smirked at her mother and Misty smiled up at her.

"I guess now's not a good time ta tell ya that Franny had her babies on that mattress?" Cordelia stiffened immediately.

"What is Franny?" Misty leaned down and whispered something in Sara's ear and she looked up and nodded.

"Stand up and walk away slowly," Cordelia did as told without a second thought and looked back toward the bed to see little snakes moving around on the mattress now. She let out a disgusted noise and shivered in disgust causing the other two to laugh at her.

"I'll be outside when you two are finished with the reptiles," Misty just nodded as the Supreme left.

"Did you purposely let her sit there with them?" Misty grinned and nodded sheepishly, "Nice."

oooOOooOOooo

Sara sat beside Misty on the couch as they watched some animated movie. Misty let out a yawn and looked down at the girl, "I think I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay, Ma-isty," The girl bit her lip and didn't look up. Misty looked at her in confusion but just stood and left the room. Cordelia walked in and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Did you hear that?" Cordelia just nodded, "I'm sorry."

The Supreme sat down beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around her, "It doesn't bother me, bear. You love her and she loves you back," Sara nodded and looked up at her mother.

"Do you think she would mind?" Cordelia grinned and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I don't think she would. But that's a question to ask her, Sara."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia entered her room to see Misty coming out of the bathroom freshly showered. She walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the swamp witch's waist. Misty grinned and bent to kiss her softly before pulling back and looking at her.

"I'm going to shower now. Sara wants you to tuck her in," Misty grinned and nodded before leaving the room and a smiling Supreme behind.

The swamp witch entered the brightly painted room and grinned at the girl who was brushing her hair in the mirror. She grinned at Misty and put her brush down before moving to hug her. Misty picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in her lap. She looked down at the girl who looked suddenly nervous, "What?"

Sara fidgeted on her lap and finally spoke up, "I almost called you mama earlier," Misty felt tears well in her eyes and the girl didn't look up, "Would that be okay with you? If I were to call you that?" Sara looked up to see tears running down Misty's cheeks, "I'm sorry. I won't do it. Don't cry," Misty laughed and hugged the girl to her.

"They're happy tears, baby doll. I would like nothin' better than if ya called me mama," Sara grinned up at her and hugged her back. Misty stood with her and walked out of the room causing the girl to look up at her in confusion, "What? Ya can't make me all emotional and then expect me ta leave ya in there by yourself," Sara laughed and laid her head down on Misty's shoulder as she carried her.

Misty entered the room and laid down with the girl beside her, "Ya are so precious. I love ya," Sara grinned and snuggled into her side.

"I love you too, mama."

Cordelia entered the bedroom to find her two girls asleep in the bed and grinned before climbing in beside them thinking about how lucky she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara woke to the feeling of something tickling her face. She opened her eyes to see Misty's hair moving against her every time the woman breathed out in her sleep. She grinned and rolled to look at Cordelia and nuzzled her nose into her mother's. Cordelia woke up laughing and hugged her daughter to her before planting kisses all over her face.

"How did your talk go last night? You were both asleep when I got done showering," Sara grinned and snuggled farther into Cordelia before answering.

"It went well," Cordelia smiled and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, did you ask her?" Sara looked up and felt Misty move behind her. An arm came around her waist as a body snuggled into her back and Cordelia grinned over her shoulder at Misty.

"She sure did. Had me cryin' and everythin'. Which is why she's here and not in her own bed," Sara laughed and Misty placed a kiss to her cheek before looking back up to Cordelia, "You're okay with it right?" Cordelia nodded quickly.

"Absolutely," Cordelia answered surely and Misty grinned at her.

"I'm going to mess with Madison," Cordelia grabbed her hand as she sat up. The girl looked back down at her in question.

"What's the rule?"

"Knock and wait for an answer before going into their room," Cordelia nodded and released the girl who jumped down from the bed. Misty looked at her curiously and Cordelia answered the unspoken question.

"The three of them are sort of a couple. In a way, it's good for all of them. I don't claim to understand all of that but it works. However, they're not always decent in the morning. Luckily, Sara was too young to remember but she did walk in on all three of them naked at one point," Misty laughed and pulled Cordelia into her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Madison and Sara get along then?" Cordelia nodded grinning.

"It's a weird relationship. They like to mess with each other and Madison swears up and down that she can't stand Sara, yet she takes her out for ice cream at least twice a month and takes her to all of those Disney movies that Sara can't wait to see," She grins and looks down in thought, "Believe it or not, I trust Madison completely with my little girl. And Sara absolutely adores her for whatever reason."

"I've seen 'em interact. I can tell she loves her, whether she wants ta admit it or not," Cordelia nodded and leaned in to bring her lips to Misty's in a loving kiss. Misty ran her fingers through Cordelia's hair and grinned into their kiss, "Ya wouldn't believe how much I love ya," Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes and smiled at her swamp witch before leaning in to kiss her again.

"I love you so much, Misty Day. So much," Misty grinned and pecked Cordelia's lips again.

"Speakin' of my last name, ya named her after me?" Cordelia looked at Misty's smiling face and nodded.

"She was this beautiful, pure, innocent little thing; just like you," The swamp witch hugged the woman to her again.

"If ya don't want me ta know just ignore it and we can pretend like I didn't ask, but where's-" Cordelia held up a hand to cut her off and smiled at her.

"Where's her father?" Misty just nodded sheepishly, "Honestly? I have no clue. And as terrible as that sounds, I did get her out of it. I got really drunk one night and met this guy at a bar. He was nice and like I said, I was drunk. One thing led to another and I woke up in his hotel room. I left that morning and I never saw him again. I don't even know his name. He doesn't know about her and I don't even know that I would recognize him today if I saw him. It was a mistake but she isn't. I love her with all of my heart and I wouldn't change a thing."

Misty placed kisses to Cordelia's cheeks and lips before pulling back and grinning at her, "There's nothin' for me ta judge, darlin'. Ya don't have ta explain yourself ta me. I woulda been fine with 'I don't know'," Cordelia laughed and hugged her again.

"You truly are one of a kind, gorgeous. And I am so lucky."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty came downstairs later while Cordelia was in the shower and saw Sara sat on the couch snuggled into Madison's side as the two watched some cartoons. Misty moved into the room and Sara looked up to smile at her as Madison scowled beside her.

"How'd ya get her ta be quiet and sit still?"

"The TV's on and she's a snuggler."

"I was talkin' ta Sara," Madison glared at Misty as Sara grinned. Misty sat down on the other side of Sara and grinned smugly over at Madison, "Alright, breakfast?" Sara nodded and Madison agreed before Misty stood and threw Sara over her shoulder to walk into the kitchen with the giggling girl.

Misty grabbed what she would need for French toast and turned the stove on before looking over to Madison and Sara who were staring intently at each other, "I swear every time I see ya two, you're glarin' at each other," Madison finally looked away from Sara to smirk at Misty.

"Are you going to cook or what, swampy?" Misty rolled her eyes before dropping the first piece onto the frying pan. Madison grinned and looked back to Sara, "You getting dressed anytime today?"

"Are you taking me somewhere?" Madison glared at the girl for a moment again.

"I'm craving ice cream today. What about you?" Sara just nodded and turned to watch Misty smiling at them. The swamp witch just shook her head and finished making breakfast just as Cordelia walked into the room. Misty handed her a plate and she sat next to her before looking over to her daughter.

"What do you want to do today, bear?" Sara swallowed before answering her mother.

"Madison's taking me for ice cream," Cordelia smirked knowingly and just nodded at the girl.

"That takes all day?" Madison laughed at Misty's confusion and Cordelia nodded.

"It does the way Madison does it," Misty still looked confused, "They start with lunch and then get ice cream before they go to the spa to get pedicures," Misty bit her lip and looked to Madison who didn't look up from her food. She grinned at the actress and just went back to her own breakfast. Cordelia turned to look at her daughter, "What's the rule?"

"No hair dye and no makeup," Madison glared at Cordelia who just gave her a stern look as Sara grinned.

"I'm guessin' those rules have stories behind them?" Sara nodded.

"I got purple highlights one time!" Misty covered her mouth after letting out a laugh and Madison just grinned at the swamp witch.

"You know, Misty, I think blue would go good with all that crazy curly mess you got going on there," Misty's eyes went wide and Cordelia just shook her head.

"No, Madison," Cordelia said definitively and Madison just smirked at her.

"Fine. You ready to go, munchkin?"

"For the last time, I am not short!"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty stood with her arms wrapped around Cordelia's waist later in the greenhouse. She grinned down at the woman and placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling back and resting her forehead against Cordelia's. Cordelia grinned up at her and pulled her down into another kiss before releasing her again to look into her eyes.

"I can't believe you're back," Misty tightened her hold on the woman and lifted her to sit on the table they had been leaned up against. She stepped between Cordelia's legs and pulled her to her in another hug.

"Believe it, pretty lady. You're stuck with me now," Cordelia just grinned and ran her fingers through Misty's wild curls before kissing her again, "I seriously love ya so much it hurts," Misty looked into Cordelia's eyes and the Supreme saw nothing but honesty there. She brought the woman in for a passionate kiss which she only broke when they both needed air.

Cordelia bit her lip and grinned at her swamp witch before locking her ankles behind the woman to hold her to her, "I love you too. You make my heart beat faster just by walking into a room," Misty grinned and placed kisses along Cordelia's jaw, "And you're so great with Sara. I mean what else could I possibly ask for?" Misty laughed.

"She makes it easy. Ya did such a great job raisin' her," Cordelia grinned and thanked her, "I love her too. It's pretty hard not ta," The Supreme nodded in agreement, "And she called me mama which of course made my heart turn ta mush."

Cordelia laughed loudly and cupped Misty's cheeks in her hands before pulling her in for a kiss. "And you will be a perfect mama for her… I mean, if you want to! I didn't even stop to think that you may not want a responsibility like this. I'm so sorry, Misty!" Misty shook her head and placed a kiss to the Supreme's lips.

"Are ya kiddin'? I love ya and that little girl with everythin' in me. I'd be honored ta be her mama," Cordelia felt tears escape her eyes and Misty kissed them away, "Don't do that. I hate seein' ya upset," Cordelia nodded and laughed but felt more tears escape her eyes anyway. Misty just grinned and wiped them away softly, "Come on, beautiful, smile for me?" Cordelia couldn't help but grin at the woman and bring her into another kiss.

"Gosh, I love you so much."

oooOOooOOooo

Madison opened the front door and Sara ran up to her room to put away the clothes Madison had bought her. The actress stepped into the dark living room to see the TV on and Misty and Cordelia asleep on the couch. Misty sat with her back against the arm of the couch and had Cordelia lain on top of her held protectively in her arms. Madison noticed a small grin on the Supreme's face and put a finger to her lips as she heard Sara coming back down the stairs.

The girl grinned when she entered the room and looked back to Madison who motioned her over, "Let's go do something. They look tired, we should let them sleep."

"Okay," Sara grabbed Madison's hand and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke slowly and snuggled farther into Misty as she felt the swamp witch's arms instinctively wrap more tightly around her. She grinned at her wild haired beauty and dropped kisses to the woman's jaw, "Misty, sweet heart, can you wake up for me?" The swamp witch's nose scrunched cutely and Cordelia couldn't help but smile at the woman she was lying on top of. The swamp witch's lips curved up slightly but she didn't open her eyes.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows and trailed kisses from her jaw around to her ear, "Misty, I know you're awake," She whispered and saw Misty's grin widen on her face but she still didn't open her eyes. Cordelia bit down on the lobe and whispered again, "Come on, baby. Wake up or I can make this really awkward for you," Misty's grin twitched intrigued and Cordelia smiled before running her hand lightly along Misty's stomach and slowly working her fingers under the hem of the shirt to touch the warm skin there.

Cordelia looked up to see Misty with her eyes closed tightly and her bottom lip between her teeth, "Do you want to open your eyes for me now?" Misty didn't answer and Cordelia trailed her fingers higher to run across Misty's rib cage lightly as she placed open mouthed kisses to the woman's jaw, "Come on, baby blues, if you open your eyes now I won't make this unbearable for you," Cordelia grinned when Misty still didn't open her eyes and shifted to sit up on her knees. "Alright, have it your way," She smiled deviously before placing her knee between the woman's thighs to press it roughly against the woman. Misty let out a moan and her eyes snapped open. Cordelia grinned and leaned down to bring their lips together as she pressed her knee farther into Misty. She felt Misty shift against her and chose that moment to push up and get up from the couch before turning to walk to the door. She turned back to see Misty there wide eyed and panting.

"That was so not fair," Cordelia just grinned over her shoulder.

"I tried to wake you up nicely. You're the one who wanted to play dirty," Misty grinned at the play on words and got up to walk out of the room behind the woman.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia and Misty entered Sara's room hand in hand to see her there with Madison. The two sat facing each other crisscross on the bed talking quietly. Sara glanced up and Madison turned to see what had caught the girl's attention. Cordelia raised her eyebrows questioningly and Madison just shrugged, "I figured we should let you sleep. You've only recently been getting any sleep at night."

Cordelia smiled and thanked her with a nod before looking back to her daughter who was making faces at Misty. She glanced over her shoulder to see the woman doing the same thing back to her daughter. She just rolled her eyes and Misty grinned sheepishly at her before looking back to an amused Madison and running to the actress' side and tackling her to the bed. "You're so sweet, Maddi! I never woulda saw this comin'," Madison groaned and tried to push the swamp witch off of her to no avail.

"Get your ass off me, swampy!" Madison remembered Sara was still in the room and turned her head to face her, "Sorry," She turned back to Misty who had laid her body across Madison's sternum and was refusing to move. "Ugh! This is why we don't get along, Misty!"

Misty looked at her in amusement and grinned, "I think we get along fine," She looked to the girl who sat giggling on the bed, "What d'ya think?" Sara crawled toward them and sat on her knees to grin down at Madison before looking to Misty.

"I think it works, mama," Misty's smile threatened to split her face at hearing 'mama' again and she felt Madison trying to push her off yet again.

"Mama?" Misty grinned at the girl and looked at Madison who had finally given up trying to get the swamp witch off of her. Sara threw her own body across Misty's causing Madison to groan again before she answered the actress' question.

"Yes, Aunt Maddi," Madison glared at the girl, "Watch the short comments! We are on top of you," Madison rolled her eyes before looking over to Cordelia for help. The woman put her hands up before walking into the room to sit next to the pile of witches. "Your turn, mommy," Sara grinned at the woman and Cordelia laughed.

"No, bear. You two should probably get off of Madison while all of her ribs are still in one piece," Sara scrunched up her face and looked to the actress who was pushing at Misty again, but the swamp witch wasn't budging. Sara sat up off of Misty and bent to whisper something in Madison's ear. The actress nodded and poked her fingers into Misty's side causing the woman to squirm and let out a shrill laugh. Sara grinned and joined the tickle assault on the swamp witch. Cordelia watched on laughingly.

"Help me!" Misty caught her gaze and Cordelia scooted toward the three of them. Madison and Sara stopped at the movement until Cordelia grinned deviously and reached to tickle Misty as well and joined back in. They finally stopped and Misty sat up off of Madison after she caught her breath. The actress finally sat up gratefully and glared at the still grinning swamp witch.

"Never again, lion mane," Misty laughed and watched as Madison stood and walked from the room before looking back to Cordelia and Sara. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at them.

"I can't believe ya did that ta me," She poked her bottom lip out exaggeratedly and Cordelia laughed before leaning forward to place a kiss to her cheek. She pulled back and looked at the woman who shook her head and continued pouting. Sara placed herself in the woman's lap and reached up to place a kiss to her other cheek and Misty's face broke into a smile before she hugged the little girl.

"What was different about mine?" Misty grinned at Cordelia.

"Yours was done in spite and her face makes my heart happy," Sara laughed at that and hugged the woman too. She buried her face into Misty's hair and Misty could feel her relaxing and starting to fall asleep. She grinned again and looked up to Cordelia who had her eyebrows raised, "I mean your face makes my heart happy too. But look at her adorable little self!" Cordelia just grinned and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"She loves you so much," Misty grinned down at the girl who was now sleeping lightly in her lap, "I love you so much too," Misty met Cordelia's eyes and leaned forward to kiss Cordelia sweetly. The Supreme pulled back to grin at Misty, "Is she asleep?" Misty nodded grinning. "I'd say wake her up for dinner but there's no telling how much food and junk Madison let her have today," Misty nodded and stood before placing the girl down in her bed. She grinned at her sleeping face and looked over to Cordelia.

"How do ya stand lookin' at her? She's too perfect!" Cordelia just looked at Misty.

"Gosh, I hope she never asks you for that pony she asked me for. I'd come home to a mustang in the living room," Misty glared at her before looking back down to the sleeping girl and feeling her face soften immediately.

"You're right, I can't be held responsible for anythin' I buy her when I'm alone with her," Cordelia just laughed and hugged the woman before pulling her from the room and turning out the light.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke when a little body climbed into the bed and looked down to see Sara on the foot of the bed. She reached her arms down for the girl and Sara moved into her embrace as Misty picked the girl up and placed her between the two of them. She snuggled into her arms and Misty could feel the tension leave her little body.

"Ya okay, little bear?" The girl nodded into her and Misty knew she must be really tired to let the short comment go.

"Yes, mama. Thanks," Misty just pulled the girl closer to her and felt her fall to sleep before falling asleep herself.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke and stood to go to the bathroom the next morning. She came back and smiled at the sight of her two girls still in the bed. Misty had Sara held in a hug and Sara had her face buried in Misty's shoulder as the two cuddled together. She had the back of Misty's sleep shirt bunched in her hand and Cordelia grinned at the protectiveness and care that each of them showed for the other.

The Supreme ran her fingers lightly through Misty's hair and watched as the woman woke slowly and tightened her hold on Sara before finally waking up fully. She grinned up at Cordelia before looking down to Sara's sleeping face where it was buried in her hair and smiled even wider at the girl.

"Look at her little sleepin' face!" Cordelia giggled and sat down on the other side of Sara to run her hand over the girl's back. Sara woke slowly and burrowed further into Misty's arms causing the swamp witch to grin and drop a kiss into her hair, "Mornin', Sara," The girl finally opened her eyes and looked at the woman before leaning back into her.

"Good morning, mama," Cordelia grinned at the sound of her daughter's sleepy voice and the teary grin on Misty's face at the newness of being called 'mama'. She laid down behind her daughter and scooted forward to hug her from behind and throw and arm across both girls. Misty grinned and Sara reached a hand down to grab Cordelia's own, "And don't think I didn't hear that 'little bear' comment last night," Misty barked out a laugh.

"Sorry, Sara," The girl just nodded not fully awake yet and Cordelia grinned down at her.

"Can we go to the mall today?" Cordelia grinned at her daughter and nodded before looking to Misty's grimacing face, "You don't like shopping?"

"I'm game for anythin' ya wanna do, baby doll," Sara just nodded and finally pulled back to climb from the bed. They watched her get up before Misty reached her arms out and pulled Cordelia into her arms where Sara had previously been.

"How about you give me a proper good morning now?" Misty grinned and leaned in to bring her lips to Cordelia's and pulled away to nibble at her lip before trailing down to her jaw. Cordelia moaned lightly and Misty met her brown eyes before pecking her cheek and pulling back.

"That's for teasin' me," Cordelia grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. Misty gave in quickly and brought her lips back to the Supreme's. "I love ya, Cordelia," The Supreme kissed her passionately before pulling back and resting her forehead against Misty's.

"I love you too, blue eyes," Misty grinned at the nickname, "We should probably get dressed. A trip to the mall with her takes all day," Misty groaned lightly before dragging herself away from Cordelia and standing before grabbing a skirt, "Hey, Mist?" The swamp witch turned and looked at her, "Will you wear something for me?"

"That depends on what it is, sunshine," Cordelia grinned and got up before grabbing a shopping bag and handing it to Misty. The swamp witch grinned and opened the bag before pulling out a pair of jeans. She looked up curiously.

"Well, you know. They'll probably be more comfortable for a shopping trip?" Misty raised her eyebrows, "Fine. I want to see your legs and ass in a pair of jeans. Is that so bad?" Misty grinned before leaning down and placing a kiss to Cordelia's lips and nodded before stepping into the bathroom.

"Are they supposed ta fit this tight, Dee?" Cordelia smiled at the image that Misty's question brought into her mind.

"They're skinny jeans, Mist. Basically as long as they button you're good," Misty opened the door and stepped out causing Cordelia's jaw to drop open, "Damn," Cordelia walked over to Misty and wrapped her arms around her waist before leaning up to kiss her. She slid her hands into Misty's back pockets and squeezed lightly causing the woman to giggle into their kiss.

"Ya like?" Cordelia nodded eagerly, "Okay then, there's some of these in your closet that I would very much like ta see on ya," Cordelia grinned and nodded before grabbing the black skinny jeans from her own closet and changing before coming back out and seeing Misty's eyes go wide, "Gosh, you're so beautiful," Cordelia grinned and grabbed Misty's hand before leading her from the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty entered the living room first being that Cordelia had stopped at Sara's room to help the girl with her hair. Madison looked up and let her eyebrows rise as she let out a low whistle, "Damn, Misty. You look hot!" The swamp witch blushed and Madison just nodded, "I mean it, Cordelia knew what she was doing when she picked those out," Misty took a seat next to the actress.

"Thanks," Misty said nervously before hearing Cordelia and Sara come into the room. She grinned up at the two of them and Madison spoke up.

"Nice job, Cordy," Cordelia just grinned and nodded in complete agreement with Madison. "And yours look great too I mean.. Sara, earmuffs," The girl huffed before clamping her hands over her ears, "You two look fucking hot," Misty's blush creeped back up on her and Cordelia just laughed before touching her daughter's elbow to let her know she could put her hands down.

"Can we go now?" Misty grinned and got up to walk over to them. Madison grinned again.

"Dang. From the back too!"

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked between Cordelia and Sara with the little girl's hand held tightly in her own. Cordelia carried a few shopping bags with the purchases they'd already made and slipped her free hand into Misty's own. Misty grinned down at her and Cordelia smiled back before looking over to her daughter who just looked around at the shops as they walked.

Cordelia pulled to her left suddenly and Misty laughed as she lurched sideways and caught Sara easily before seeing the Supreme smirk back at her. Misty narrowed her eyes playfully before Cordelia let go of her hand to grab the skirt she had seen from the window, "I'll be right back," The two nodded as Cordelia headed for the dressing room and Misty looked down to Sara who grinned up at her.

"What do ya usually do while she tries on outfit after outfit?" Sara just shrugged.

"She usually buys me ice cream if I don't complain too much," Misty grinned and nodded, "If you don't stop complaining, you're not getting any," Misty laughed at that and picked the girl up before settling her on her hip.

"Is that so?" Sara just nodded and Misty placed a kiss to her cheek before sitting the girl back down to her feet. She heard shuffling behind her where the entrance to the shop was and shifted closer to the girl just to keep her mind at ease.

That was short lived when she heard, "Witches!" be screamed out and she pushed Sara behind her before turning around and catching a blow to the forehead that immediately caused her to stumble and become disoriented.

Cordelia came out of the dressing room half dressed at the scream only to see her daughter stood over a man while Misty stumbled back still trying to pull Sara with her. "You should be ashamed of yourself! You hit her! Why would you do something like that?" The man tried to move and couldn't. "Do you really think I'd let you up after you hit my mama like that?" Cordelia finally caught the gist of what had happened and quickly stepped up and placed a hand to her daughter's shoulder. Sara looked up with tears streaming down her face and turned to look behind Cordelia where Misty was trying to hide her head.

Sara stepped to Misty and Cordelia held the man down like her daughter had been doing with Telekinesis before turning her attention to Misty who had a hand placed to her forehead and was squatted down next to Sara trying to stop her from crying, "I'm okay, doodle bear, I'm okay," Sara nodded and leaned into Misty to hug her tightly with her little shaking body. Cordelia stepped behind her daughter and took her into her arms and felt Sara bury her face in her neck.

"Show me," Cordelia barely whispered the words and Misty shook her head looking wide eyed at Sara. Cordelia just nodded and reached up to pull Misty's hand from her forehead. She gasped at the large gash that was there and the blood that ran down her face and hand that had been trying to hold it back, "We need to go to the hospital," Misty just nodded and looked over Cordelia's shoulder when mall security finally showed up. Cordelia released her hold on the man and the two guards hauled him away after taking the store manager's statement.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into the Academy with a white bandage on her forehead and Sara practically attached to her side. The girl had crawled into the hospital bed beside her and refused to leave her arms since. Cordelia shut the door behind them and went upstairs to place the pain killers they'd given her in her room.

Misty walked into the living room and Madison looked up from her reality show before furrowing her eyebrows as Misty sat down beside her with Sara in her lap, "What happened?" Misty opened her mouth to answer and Sara beat her to it.

"Some man at the mall didn't like witches and went to attack but mama pushed me behind her so he would hit her instead," Sara didn't pull her face back and the words were muffled but Cordelia heard them as she entered the room. Madison caught the Supreme's look and ran her hand over Sara's head.

"Hey, Sara. Can I try a new braid on your hair?" The girl sat back from Misty after a while and nodded before slipping off of her lap and following Madison from the room. Cordelia sat down next to Misty with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What?" Cordelia just shook her head before cupping Misty's cheeks in her hands and bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

"You pushed her behind you?" Misty just nodded in confusion.

"Of course I did. It's better me than her," Cordelia kissed her again.

"No, it's better no one at all," Misty laughed lightly and nodded, "You didn't even hesitate. You just protected her."

"Well, yeah. She's mine now," Cordelia grinned and her tears finally escaped her eyes, "I mean I would have anyway. I love her," Cordelia nodded in understanding and brought the woman to her in a crushing hug.

"You are way too perfect for words."


	4. Chapter 4

Misty laid in the large bed that night waiting for Cordelia to finish showering so she could cuddle up to her and go to sleep. As she laid there, she became aware of a slight whimpering noise and sat up to try to figure out what it may have been. Misty finally identified it as Sara crying and jumped up immediately to run into the little girl's bedroom. She had gone to bed an hour ago after being attached to Misty all day after the accident.

Misty walked into her bed room and saw the little girl curled up on her side and crying in her sleep. The swamp witch knelt down beside her and shook her gently as she tried to wake her up. Sara only cried harder and Misty pulled her from the bed and into her arms to rock her gently. The girl finally woke and only wrapped her arms around Misty's neck and buried her face into the woman's hair.

Cordelia stepped into the room after finding the bed empty and hearing her daughter crying. She saw Misty stood there with Sara in her arms and immediately moved to her side and rubbed her hand over her daughter's back soothingly, "Hey, bear. You're okay, baby girl," Sara just clung more tightly to Misty and the woman sat down on the small bed with the girl in her arms. Cordelia sat next to her and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Hey, sugar. Please don't cry? I don't like seein' ya upset," Sara stilled at the sound of Misty's voice before wrapping her body more tightly around the swamp witch's. Misty could feel the girl shaking and crying still and looked over to Cordelia for help.

"Sara? Did you have a bad dream?" Sara gave a small nod from where her face was buried in Misty's shoulder and Cordelia scooted closer to the two of them, "Do you want to tell me about it, baby bear?" The girl shook her head and wrapped her legs around Misty's waist in an effort to be impossibly closer to the woman who was holding her. "You know it always helps to get it out," Sara was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"It was so awful. The man from the mall hit mama but this time it wasn't just a gash it was worse.. and…" Sara broke off in a sob here and Misty felt her own tears come to her eyes from the obvious distress of the little girl. She wrapped the girl up tighter in her arms and rocked her gently while placing kisses into her hair.

"Sweet pea, I'm not goin' nowhere. Do ya hear me? You're stuck with me now so ya better get used ta me bein' around. I love ya and your mommy and I promise that I'll never leave ya. Okay?" Sara nodded into her shoulder and Misty looked over to Cordelia who had teary eyes of her own. The swamp witch reached out a hand and caught Cordelia's in her own before pulling the hand up to her mouth to place kisses to her knuckles. She looked back down to the girl who was still crying in her lap, "Hey, how do I get ya ta stop cryin'? I wanna see a bear smile," Sara sat back and looked at her with red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Misty reached a hand up to brush the tears away.

"I don't know," Misty grinned at the pathetic attempt to talk by the girl and wiped the newly fallen tears off of her cheeks.

"Oh! I got it. I'll tell ya a joke okay?" Sara furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"It better be a good joke," Cordelia laughed at that and looked over to Misty who was thinking hard.

"Why did the bear wear shoes?" Sara looked at her strangely and glanced over to Cordelia who had a similar look on her face. The girl looked up to her and shrugged, "Because he had bear feet."

Sara dead faced and Cordelia sighed from her seat beside her, "Misty, that was terrible," Sara nodded in agreement and Misty stuck her tongue out before thinking again.

"What do you call a fly with no wings?" Sara scrunched up her face, "A walk."

"That was worse than the last one, mama," Misty grinned at her.

"Tough crowd. What did the blue eye say to the brown eye?" Misty turned a cheeky grin to Cordelia who shot her a playful glare, "Okay, what did the left eye say to the right eye?"

"Eyes don't talk," Misty's jaw dropped open and she looked over to Cordelia.

"Ya have killed her inner child, Dee!" Cordelia laughed.

"No, Misty, you've somehow picked the worst jokes ever to tell her," Misty glared and looked down to Sara who was still waiting for an answer.

"It said, 'just between ya and me, somethin' smells'," Sara took a deep breath and just buried her face back into Misty's shoulder.

"You can stop that now. You may hurt yourself coming up with another one," Misty giggled at that and pulled the girl back to face her again. She leaned forward and peppered kisses all over her face finally getting a giggle out of her.

"There we go. Was that so hard? Ya couldn't even pretend one of 'em was funny?" Sara shook her head seriously, "Ya know what _always_ works ta make someone laugh?" Sara shook her head again and Misty dug her finger tips into the girl's sides and tickled her as the girl laughed cutely. She finally stopped and looked at the big smile on Sara's face before hugging her again, "Are ya okay now?" The girl nodded into her shoulder and reached her hand over to grab Cordelia's.

"Thanks, mama," Misty grinned at her and met Cordelia's eyes over her head in a silent plea. Cordelia laughed and nodded at her before Misty stood with the girl in her arms and walked toward the door, "Umm, my bed is the other way."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Sara just relaxed into Misty's arms and the woman entered her bed room before placing Sara in the middle of the large bed. She placed a kiss to her forehead before walking towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Cordelia laid down beside her daughter and the girl immediately snuggled into her side.

"You know that nothing bad will ever happen to her right? I'll protect her and you did a really good job of protecting her today too. And she can protect herself," Sara nodded and Cordelia wrapped her arms around her daughter as Misty came back out of the bathroom and slid into bed to complete their three person hug. She met Cordelia's lips in a chaste kiss over Sara's head and laid down before wrapping her arms around both of her girls.

Sara finally settled down and relaxed and Misty could feel the girl falling back to sleep. She dropped a kiss into her hair and whispered, "I love ya so much," She looked up to Cordelia who had tears in her eyes and reached a hand out to cup her cheek, "I love ya both more than anythin' else in the world."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke late the next morning only to realize that she was alone in the bed. She rolled over and stretched like a cat before sitting up and getting out of bed. She moved into the bathroom to brush her teeth and run a brush through wild curls before braiding the long mess up off of her back and reentered the bedroom.

The swamp witch grabbed one of her own tops and threw it on before deciding that it was too hot for a full length skirt and opened one of Cordelia's drawers in search of something cooler. She finally settled on a pair of running shorts that she figured wouldn't be too short on her. She slid them on only to realize that they were still a good bit above her knees but just shrugged and left the room.

Misty walked down stairs and entered the kitchen to see Cordelia there with Sara sat on the counter. Cordelia was pulling cupcakes out of the oven and Sara was holding the container of bright yellow icing. The girl looked up when Misty entered and grinned at her. Misty smiled at the girl and dipped her finger into the icing before putting it in her mouth.

"Mama!" Misty grinned cheekily and looked over to Cordelia who had her eyebrows raised.

"Are those my shorts?" Misty looked down and nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't think ya'd mind. I can go change?" Cordelia shook her head grinning at the woman.

"No. Keep them. They look better on you anyway," Misty blushed lightly and took the opportunity to scoop more icing onto her finger while Sara wasn't paying attention. "You're worse than a child," Misty just grinned before walking up to Cordelia. She grinned up at her swamp witch and Misty wiped the yellow icing on her cheek.

Cordelia's eyes went wide and Sara laughed from where she was sat on the counter. She pulled the swamp witch into a playful hug as she reached for the icing behind the woman's back and Sara held it out to her. Cordelia pulled back and placed a kiss to the woman's cheek before smearing the icing onto Misty's nose. Blue eyes widened before Misty let out a giggle and turned to Sara who was laughing at the two of them.

"What're ya laughin' at?" Sara smirked at her and Misty' hugged her before nuzzling her nose into the girl's. Sara squealed and Misty pulled back to grin at her.

"Okay. The rest needs to go on the cupcakes," Sara nodded at her mother, "Go wash that off, bear," The girl jumped down off the counter and ran off out of the room. Misty wiped her own icing off of her nose with a napkin and grabbed Cordelia's hand when she went to wipe her own off.

Cordelia looked at her confused and Misty leaned forward to kiss her cheek next to the icing. Cordelia froze and Misty darted her tongue out to lick the icing from Cordelia's face. She pulled back to look into wide brown eyes. The Supreme leaned forward and brought her lips to Misty's in a passionate kiss and only pulled back when she heard little feet coming back toward the room.

Sara came in and Cordelia still stood there shocked. She looked at her mother for a moment before Misty scooped her up to place her back on the counter, "Your mommy had a sugar rush. She's okay," Cordelia glared at her playfully before pulling the now cool cupcakes from the pan.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara had a play date later in the day and Cordelia had paper work to do which left Misty to entertain herself. She was sat on the couch with a wildlife documentary on when Madison walked in. "Damn. I like those shorts on you," Misty grinned up at her shaking her head and the girl sat down next to her. "Aren't those Cordy's?"

"Yes, but it's hot and I didn't wanna put a long skirt on," Madison nodded.

"Where are the runt and her mother?" Misty shot her a look that said she definitely wouldn't have gotten away with that if Sara was there.

"Sara's at a friend's house and Cordelia has paper work," Madison leaned toward her intrigued.

"So you're just going to be here for the rest of the day?" Misty gave a confused nod, "I was going to do some shopping. You should come with me."

oooOOooOOooo

Madison had finally annoyed Misty enough to get the woman to go shopping with her. "You know what you should do?" Misty shook her head not really paying attention to the girl, "You should get something pierced."

"What? No way," Madison grinned and pointed behind Misty where a piercing shop was set up.

"Come on. It doesn't have to be somewhere everyone can see it. You can get your belly button pierced," Misty scrunched up her face and shook her head, "Ooh. Get a tattoo then," Misty did think about that one and bit her lip, "Oh you're totally thinking about it! Let's go check out some artwork and you can decide then," Misty let the girl pull her toward the shop.

oooOOooOOooo

"I can't believe I let ya talk me into this," Madison grinned at the swamp witch who sat in the hair dresser's chair with aluminum foil wrapped around sections of her hair.

"Well, you wouldn't get anything pierced. You have to live a little you know?" Misty just nodded and watched as the hair dresser pulled the foil from her hair and revealed the bright blue they had picked out together.

"She's gonna kill me."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty walked into the house and sat down in the kitchen next to Sara who was eating her lunch, "Did ya have fun at your friend's house?" Sara nodded and looked over to the woman.

"What's up with your hair?" Misty froze.

"What d'ya mean?"

"I mean you usually just wear it down?" Misty let out a breath and nodded at her. She'd put her hair up in a bun after stressing out about it while they shopped after she had it done.

"Maddi insisted that I needed some bun sticks so I figured I'd try them out," Sara nodded and looked up when Madison walked into the room. She threw a bag to the girl who opened it and grinned up at her.

"Thanks, Madison!" She slid off of the chair and left the room.

"One down. One to go. It's _your_ hair, she's not going to care, Misty," The swamp witch just nodded. "You like it right?" Misty gave a small nod. "Then that's all that matters. She loves you and Sara will have a fit when she sees it," Misty nodded.

"That was almost sincere, Maddi. What's goin' on with ya?"

oooOOooOOooo

Sara was up in her room later that evening and Misty sat on the couch with Cordelia sat across her lap. "I'm not sure about this bun thing you've got going on here. I mean I love you but I love your hair," Misty grinned nervously at the woman and looked down. Cordelia reached up and pulled the bun stick from Misty's hair and watched blonde curls tumble down around her shoulders.

Cordelia's eyes widened when she noticed the blue and reached a hand out to pick up a streak, "Misty Day!" She was grinning though and Misty bit her lip. They heard footsteps.

"The hair or the shoulder?!" Madison came into the room and Misty glared at her. She noticed the woman's hair and backtracked, "I mean the hair. Nothing else. I'm going now," She left the room as quickly as she'd entered and Cordelia looked back at Misty with a playful grin on her face.

"Hmm. You went shopping with Madison and you got blue streaks. Which look great by the way, baby. They're adorable," Misty grinned at her and pecked her cheek, "Now, Madison has a way of talking people into things. What could she possibly mean by 'the shoulder'?" Misty shrugged. "Maybe I should take a look then."

Cordelia leaned forward and placed a kiss to Misty's jaw. She trailed her kisses down to the woman's left shoulder and nudged her shirt to the side to place kisses along her collar bone. "Hmm. Not here," Misty groaned as Cordelia trailed her kisses back across the top of her chest and to the other shoulder and nudged her shirt the other way. She revealed a small bunch of purple flowers and placed kisses to the newly tattooed skin. "This must be what she meant."

"Those are the flowers that we worked on the first time we worked together in the greenhouse," Cordelia pulled back and studied the tattoo and felt a grin spread across her face as she looked up at the swamp witch. She brought her lips to Misty's and kissed her sweetly.

"I love it," Was whispered against her lips. Madison came back into the room.

"Get a room. And maybe then you can show her yours," She was gone quickly again and Cordelia grimaced.

"Madison Montgomery! Keep your mouth shut!" Was yelled down the hallway.

"Not likely!" Was thrown back her way and Cordelia shook her head grinning before she looked to an amused Misty.

"I swear she's like a teenager," Misty nodded and nudged her pointedly. Cordelia sighed and grinned at her, "I'll show you later okay? Mine isn't in a spot I can just show you in the middle of the living room," Misty nodded and wrapped her arms around the woman in her lap.

"I love ya, Cordelia."

"I love you, Misty Day."

oooOOooOOooo

The two women snuggled up in the bed that night after putting Sara in her own bed. Misty met Cordelia's lips with her own and pulled the woman close to her. Sara had squealed and smiled widely when she'd finally seen Misty's hair, "I knew you didn't actually wear bun sticks!" They'd laughed at her and she grinned up at her mother, "I should get some too," Cordelia had just shook her head and told her to get ready for bed.

Misty grinned at Cordelia now and nipped at her lips, "I think ya promised ta show me somethin'," Cordelia grinned at her and leaned in to bring their lips together again.

"Why don't see if you can find it for yourself?" Misty grinned at her and brought their lips together again. She lifted up and threw a leg over the woman without breaking their kiss. The swamp witch trailed kisses down her jaw and neck before running her finger tips under the hem of Cordelia's tank top.

Misty broke their kiss to grin at the woman and bent to kiss at the skin that was slowly revealed as she lifted the shirt higher and higher on Cordelia's body. Cordelia was grinning down at her and Misty sat back and traced her finger tips along the dove that she finally revealed on Cordelia's ribs. It was a gorgeous piece of a dove in flight and Misty grinned at the woman.

"I got it for you. After… well, you know," Misty nodded and bent to place tender kisses along the artwork on the woman's body and Cordelia ran her fingers through Misty's hair gently as the woman kissed the tattoo once more before bringing her lips back to Cordelia's.

"I love ya so much," Cordelia kissed her again and buried her fingers into Misty's hair to pull her mouth roughly to her.

"Show me," Was whispered against her lips and Misty needed no other encouragements.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke grinning the next morning and rolled to see a still sleeping Misty lightly snoring with her hair thrown everywhere across her pillow. Cordelia moved right up next to her and placed a kiss to both of her cheeks and smiled when the swamp witch didn't even stir. The Supreme leaned in and brought her own lips to Misty's and felt the swamp witch respond only a moment later. She leaned into the kiss and brought her hands around Cordelia's waist to pull her body into her own.

"Good morning," Cordelia grinned widely at her swamp witch and Misty smiled just as big back at her.

"Mornin', doll face," Cordelia grinned at the endearment thrown out by the still half asleep woman. "It's Monday," The words were groaned out and Cordelia grinned nodding, "I won't get ta see your perfect face all day," That caused the Supreme to 'aww' at her swamp witch and she leaned in to bring their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"I'll eat lunch with you? And classes end at three so you can come get me then?" Misty nodded at her and placed a kiss to the end of her nose, "Sara's classes end at one thirty so she'll probably be around you after then," Misty grinned at her.

"I get the smaller perfect version of ya ta play with all day. That's good with me," Cordelia laughed at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before standing to get dressed for the day. She stepped into her closet and Sara opened the door and ran to throw herself onto the bed beside Misty who laughed at the girl and hugged her close.

"Hey, mama," Misty grinned and dropped a kiss into her hair.

"Hey, Sara," The girl giggled and turned to look at Cordelia who stepped back out of her closet now dressed in a blouse and skirt for the day. She grinned up at her and the Supreme bent to place a kiss into her hair.

"Good morning, Sara bear. Did you brush your teeth?" Sara nodded and Cordelia grinned before stepping into the bathroom to finish her morning routine. Sara turned her attention back to Misty.

"What are you going to do today?" Misty shrugged and Cordelia threw an answer out.

"Madison teaches a pretty large group of the younger kids around ten. She could always use help with them?" Misty nodded at the Supreme and turned back to Sara.

"Will you eat lunch with me?" Misty nodded at the girl and she turned her best pouty face up to her, "Can I have ice cream for lunch?" Misty looked at the girl's face and bit her lip.

"Darlin'? Ya better come answer that or I'll let her eat whatever she wants," Cordelia laughed and put her brush down before stepping out of the bathroom and tapping her daughter on the nose.

"You know the answer to that question," Sara nodded at her and giggled. "Quit using Misty's inability to say 'no' to you to your advantage."

"What else am I supposed to use it for?" Misty nodded at Cordelia and the Supreme just shook her head at her two girls.

"You two are going to be the death of me."

oooOOooOOooo

Misty helped Madison with her young class and could see why the girl could definitely use the help. The oldest girl in the class was only five and they were all hyper and running around in excitement. Madison was just trying to get them to sit down around the table and they were paying her no attention. Misty grinned at the frustrated girl and picked up the assignment that the girls were supposed to be doing. She grinned and sat down in the floor with the papers.

The girls slowly started to notice her and sat in a circle around her on the floor and she smirked up at Madison who just threw her a glare before taking a seat next to her, "I think Madison wants y'all ta do these work sheets," They just nodded and she passed them out before the girls set to coloring in the papers they'd been given. "You're welcome, Maddi."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia came into the greenhouse towards the end of the lunch period and smirked when she saw Misty finishing her lunch and her daughter eating a fudge pop, "Misty? You actually let her have ice cream for lunch?" The swamp witch looked up at her and shook her head.

"She already finished her lunch. How was I supposed ta tell her 'no' after that?" Cordelia grinned and took a seat beside Misty who offered the woman a grape. Cordelia opened her mouth and let Misty feed it to her before looking over to her daughter.

"How was your morning, Sara bear?" The girl smiled at her.

"It was good. Zoe dropped an entire jar of paint and now she has yellow shoes," Misty laughed at that and Cordelia let out a giggle too.

"And what about your morning?" Cordelia was now looking at Misty who grinned at her.

"It was good. There's only so much colorin' ya can supervise but I had fun anyway," Cordelia nodded and placed a kiss to her cheek. Misty looked down at Cordelia's wrist and caught it in her hand to look at her watch, "Lunch is almost over. Ya have ta eat, darlin'."

Cordelia grinned at Misty's worry for her and nodded. "I will. I usually lose track of time and work through most of lunch and eat when the girls clear out and go back to class," Misty nodded in understanding and looked over to Sara as she stood.

"See you in an hour, mama," They watched her leave before Misty leaned forward and brought her lips to Cordelia's in a proper kiss.

"I missed ya today," Cordelia laughed and kissed Misty again.

"I missed you too, baby," Misty grinned at the endearment and kissed her again.

"Three o'clock?"

"Three o'clock."

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia finally finished her paperwork a few minutes after three and walked out the back door to see Sara running away from Misty who was chasing her. She was giggling and Misty darted and caught her in her arms before lifting her causing Sara to squeal in surprise. She placed kisses all over her face and tickled her sides as she held her squirming body in her arms.

"Help, mommy!" Misty looked up to see Cordelia watching them with a smile on her face and finally took pity on the girl who ran to stand behind the Supreme. Cordelia grinned down at her and Misty made a face at the girl as she walked up. She placed her hands on Cordelia's hips before looking down at Sara and winking.

Cordelia realized what was about to happen a moment too late and let out a laugh as Misty's fingers assaulted her sides and stomach. Sara joined in and the Supreme laughed and tried to get out of the reach of their hands. Misty finally stopped and scooped Sara up in her arms again to settle her on her hip. Cordelia turned a glare to them which broke into a smile when she saw Misty place a kiss to her daughter's cheek.

"You two are lucky I love you," Sara smirked at her mother and absently played with the curls at the back of Misty's neck. "Do you want to watch a movie before dinner?" Sara nodded and wiggled to be put down before running off into the house. Misty watched her go before looking up to Cordelia confused, "She's going to get Madison. She always talks her into watching animated movies with her and the two of them sit there and talk about how improbable they are or how the characters would never look like that in real life. They pick them apart and they both love it," Misty grinned and grabbed Cordelia's hand.

"That sounds like somethin' Maddi would do. She's corrupted Sara," Cordelia just giggled and shrugged as the two of them reentered the house.

oooOOooOOooo

Madison and Sara sat on the couch talking just loud enough for the two of them to hear each other just like Cordelia had said they would. Misty grinned at them before looking to the woman in her lap. Misty had taken the arm chair in the room only to have Cordelia seat herself across Misty's lap. She'd just grinned before wrapping her arms around her waist.

The taller of the two reached a hand up and ran her fingers softly through Cordelia's hair and Cordelia caught Misty's hand in her own before placing a kiss to her knuckles and holding the hand in her own. Misty smiled at her and rubbed her thumb lightly over her hip where her hand was resting.

Madison had looked over and chose this moment to cover Sara's ears with her own hands before speaking, "You two finally got laid," Misty blushed prettily and Cordelia just laughed before shooting the actress a look. She dropped her hands from Sara's ears and the girl glared up at her before looking back to the screen.

"Why are her eyes so big? Like whose eyes take up seventy percent of their face?" Madison nodded in agreement before leaning towards the girl again to discuss the movie more.

oooOOooOOooo

Sara had talked the two women into taking her to the park the next day after classes had ended. Cordelia and Misty sat together under a tree on the blanket that they had spread out. The two of them took the time to just talk and share small touches. Sara had run off half an hour earlier and seemed to be having fun with the other children.

Cordelia was leaned into Misty's side when her daughter walked up, "Can we go home now?" The girl looked to be on the verge of tears and Cordelia sat up straight before reaching out for her. Sara moved into her arms and Cordelia looked over her shoulder to see a little boy glaring at them with his hand held to his nose. He turned away angrily before running off and Cordelia pulled back to look at her daughter who had tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sara shook her head and Misty sat forward to hold her little hand. Sara met her eyes and gripped her hand. "Come on, you know you need to tell me."

"I punched him," Cordelia gasped and Misty's eyes went wide.

"Why would you do that?" Sara finally let her tears fall and Cordelia wiped them away before pulling Sara to sit in her lap.

"He called you a bad word," Cordelia just looked at her and the girl sighed, "He called you dykes and I don't know what that means but he said it really mean and threw the word lesbian out so I took a wild guess that it wasn't too nice," Cordelia nodded and looked over to Misty who bit her bottom lip.

"You shouldn't have hit him," Sara just nodded and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and Cordelia hugged her into her chest, "Next time you should just tell us, bear. We never hit people," Sara nodded again into her mother's neck. "We probably need to talk about what he said. Do you have any questions?"

"What's a dyke?" Misty grinned.

"She gets right ta the point," Cordelia just nodded and looked down into brown eyes that were so similar to her own.

"Do you know what a lesbian is?" Sara nodded uncertainly.

"I think so. A woman who loves another woman?" Cordelia just nodded at her.

"Dyke is a derogative slur for lesbians," Sara nodded slowly in confusion, "Not all people agree with two women loving each other," The girl just nodded in understanding. Misty met Cordelia's eyes before looking down to the girl in her lap.

"Sara, if that bothers ya, we don't have ta.. be together," Cordelia nodded down at her daughter with teary eyes but Sara shook her head quickly and threw herself into Misty's lap.

"Why would I want that? I love you both and you love each other. I don't have to play with him. I mean I don't think he's going to want to play with me now after the amount of blood that shot out of his nose anyway," Misty laughed at what the girl said before getting a look from Cordelia and immediately shutting her mouth. "Sorry," Cordelia just shook her head and placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Thank you for defending us, but next time don't hit anyone okay?" Sara nodded and the three of them stood to leave the park.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat propped up on the bed with Sara's head laid in her lap that night as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair. She looked up when Cordelia left the bathroom and met her lips when she bent to kiss her. She looked down at her daughter who was now asleep in Misty's lap and looked back up at the swamp witch.

"I suppose she'll be staying in here?" Misty bit her lip and nodded.

"She punched that boy for us. And she shouldn'ta hit him but she stood up for me. I've never had someone stand up for me like that before," Cordelia moved to the bed and sat down next to her before bringing her lips to Misty's.

"Well, get used to having someone there for you. You've got both of us now."

* * *

Author's Note: Is there anything anyone would like to see in the next update? Let me know?


End file.
